Proper Date
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Sequal to sometimes life is crap, read and review please!


**Ok guys i have decided to write a sequal to sometimes life is crap, but it can get better. This fic is following the boys through their first couple of dates, might make this a verse which i will call life sometimes gets better, tell me what u think! good idea or not?**

**This story is beta'd and joint written by madameharkness91 thanks for the support and this story is dedicated to you Kimii xx Ok guys had make some changes it had some wiered writing near the 6th para, so heres updated 1.**

**Proper dates**

It was a couple of weeks after the boys had slept together for the first time, Jack had called Ianto and asked him out on a proper date, of course Ianto said yes. Jack had said he would pick him up at 7, it was 5 past 6 and Ianto still hadn't decided what to wear. After looking though his wardrobe he settled for a dark blue suit jacket with red pinstripes, red shirt and a pair of fitted dark denim jeans. He spiked up his hair and slapped on some of his favourite aftershave. He looked at his watch 6.45 so he had 15 minutes to relax and maybe have a glass of wine to calm his nerves.

At 7 'o' clock exactly the door bell rang, Ianto sprung up and straightend himself before making his way to the door. He opened the door, "Hey Jack" Ianto looked him up and down "Wow you look gorgeous" Jack was wearing a plain black suit jacket with a light blue stripy shirt which he left slightly open and his hair was spiked to the right.

Jack smiled a megawatt grin "Mmmm not to bad yourself Mr. Jones" Jack pulled out a rose from behind his back and softly kissed Ianto on his lips. Ianto moved his hand into Jack's hair and pulled him closer, Jack moved his hands to Ianto's bum and squeezed their bodies together so that they could both feel their partners cocks through the material. Ianto pulled away first "Stop, if we carry on we won't get out of the flat"

"Maybe we should just stay here then?"

"I was thinking this is the first time iv been with a man, I wanna take it slow so lets just go to dinner"

"Ok grab your coat then, lets go hunny" Ianto smiled at the name, he liked it comming from Jack's mouth.

Jack scoffed as he thought of that night he and Ianto had ended up in the sack together but respected what Ianto had said. "Ok grab your coat then, lets go honey" Ianto smiled at the name, he liked it coming from Jack's mouth.

After deciding to walk to the restaurant they arrived thirty minutes after they realized that Ianto's flat was close, plus it meant both of the boys could have a drink. When they went in Jack informed the man of the name he'd booked the table in as Jack helped Ianto remove his jacket, and handing them over to the waiter. Once they sat down their waiter; Rico, gave them the menu and walked off. Jack looked down the list before peeking over his menu at Ianto. He could see his date was smiling. Finally Jack settled on prime ribs with chips and a side salad, Ianto got the spaghetti bolognaise with a side salad. Rico came back interrupting the pair who were making small talk, "ready to order yet gentlemen?" Rico noticed the older man was holding the others hand, entwining his fingers on the table. They ordered their meals before Rico left, after Jack also ordered the restaurants finest wine.

While the meals were being prepared and the smell of the freshly cooked meals were roaming across the restaurant, Jack and Ianto talked. Jack spoke first "How are you doing Ianto?"

"Better than I was," Ianto's face dropped thinking of how he was weeks before. " I've been drunk three times since that night," he paused. "That night we were together, but I didn't go out just stayed home"

"Ok thats fine as long as you have it under control" Jack took a breath "Have you tried committing suicide again?"

"No, I have thought about it then thought about you and decided against it" Ianto smiled reluctantly reassuring Jack that he was okay.

By the end of the meal Ianto was fully aroused and his cock was straining against his trousers. Ianto allowed himself to shift slightly but that didn't help, it just made his cock rub against his ever tightening underwear more and he moaned. Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure your ok?"

Ianto swallowed "Got a bit of a problem right now" Jack leaned in closer and Ianto whispered "Kinda got a hard on from watching you eat" Jack put his head back and laughed and Ianto started blushing "Shhhh, I don't want the whole bloody restaurant to know"

"Sorry, you want me to sort it out?" Jack moved his hand to Ianto's knee, before having the younger man brush it away.

"No" Ianto said through gritted teeth "Im going to the loo's be back in a minute" with that Ianto left for the toilet trying to hide his obvious erection. He burst into the cubicle and undone his trousers in record time, he sat on the toilet seat and started pumping his hand up and down his hard cock. It didn't take long before he came over his hand saying Jacks name. He heard the door slam, shit he thought, had someone just caught him? He wiped his hand and unlatched the door before washing his hands and leaving the loo's.

When he returned to his chair he sat down calmly and looked at the dessert menu not saying a word. Once decided Jack beckoned over Rico and they ordered dessert. Jack had the toffee cake and Ianto had the strawberrys and cream. As they were waiting Jack moved his hand from his knee to Ianto's. Ianto finally looked up. Jack rubbed his leg slowly reaching his goal but before he could get there Ianto slapped his hand away "Fuck off Jack, I told you earlier I wanna take this slow"

"Ok sorry" Jack smiled and moved his hand.

After they finished the desert Jack noticed Ianto had got some cream on his cheek. He laughed and wiped it off. They spoke for a while and finished off the wine before they both got up and Jack paid the bill.

As they walked home Jack held Ianto's hand, entwining their fingers Jack began to rub Ianto's hand gently with his thumb. They walked in comfortable silence until they got to the front door "Tonight was good Jack I really enjoyed myself"

"Me too, maybe the next time I'm off work we can do this again?"

"Yeah that sounds good," he leant in to Jack and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Jack"

Ianto leant forward again, this time wanting a deep kiss, a sensual jack kiss; one that the older man was renowned for. Jack saw this coming and leant in too before they both met in the middle. The kiss was heart-stopping and soon they were rubbing their hips against each other against each other. Ianto pulled away "Sorry I shouldn't have done that, erm i'll call you in a couple of days"

"Hey" Jack lifted his chin "I'll see you soon" Jack gave him one last peck and left waving as he did.

The second date came a few weeks after, Jack had been working flat out being called out constantly, so he booked a few days off to spend some time with his new lover. Tonight he was going to take Ianto to a gay bar for the first time, he wanted to show him off to the world and say he was his. Jack looked at his reflection, he was wearing a pair of skin tight boxers with the words 'Hunk' written across the bum, a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank top, which showed off his muscled body and arms.

Ianto was pacing the room in his underware, Jack was taking him to a gay bar so a suit was out of the question, he looked through his wardrobe. He settled on a pair of normal black jeans that hugged his arse, a red buttoned down shirt and a black armani thin sweater. As he was ready early he got a beer out the fridge and sat watching some mindless TV.

At half 7 Jack's car horn beeped, Ianto got up, feeling exicted, grabbed his coat and went down. Jack was by the passenger door having already opened it, Ianto gave him a peck on the lips and got in. The drive took an hour or so due to an accident that had happend, when they finally got to the club Jack found a place to park. Both men left their jackets in the car and made their way to the queue. It was another half an hour till they were in the club, thursday was a busy night because the club done half price drinks.

When they got to the bar Jack ordered a cocktail and Ianto ordered a fosters. They found a table and sat down together. Halfway through their first drinks Jack leaned over and said "Relax Yan your with me, no ones gonna judge you here" Jack strated nibbling on Ianto's ear, then licked his earlobe from bottom to top, Ianto felt shivers run down his body, he liked Jack doing that. When Jack kissed his neck Ianto bit his bottom lip, to help him from moaning too loudly, Ianto could feel the older man trying to leave a lovebite.

When Jack pulled away, happy with the hicky, he turned Ianto's head so they were looking at eachother. They looked into eachothers eyes for a few seconds then Ianto grabbed the back of Jacks head and they were kissing passionatly. Jack moved his hand and put it straight on Ianto's dick, Ianto didn't move the hand away this time. When Jack pulled back because breath was becoming an issue, Ianto looked flustered, Jack decided he liked that look on Ianto.

"How bout we go dance?" Jack asked, Ianto just nodded his head, Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor. The song playing was 'Take you down' by Chris Brown, straight away Jack was grinding against Ianto's arse. Ianto could feel the big bulge against him, he started moaning loudly, that encouraged Jack to lightly bite his neck. Ianto pushed back onto Jack's dick, Jack moved his hands from Ianto's hips to the bulge in the front of trousers.

After a few more sexy dances and drinks they decided they wanted to go back to Ianto's. As soon as they pulled up outside Ianto's flat they rushed out of the car and ran upstairs, as soon as the door was closed Ianto turned towards Jack and shoved him against the nearest wall. He kissed him passionatly, that night they didnt make it to the bedroom, Jack got some lube out of his pocket before the jacket went onto the floor. Next to go was Ianto's jumper and shirt, Jack traced his nipples with his tongue, Ianto's put his hands through the older man soft hair.

While licking Ianto's nipples Jack took his own shirt off, from their the boys took there own trousers off. Jack swapped places with Ianto so he was now by the wall, Jack got his partners legs and wrapped them round his waist. He got the lube popped the cap and applied some to Ianto's entrance, streching him slowly and making sure he was ready. When he felt Ianto was streched enough he looked at the young man who nodded, slowly he pushed, bit by bit. Everytime he thrust up Ianto made a very loud moan, sometimes saying Jack's name.

Ianto grabbed Jacks long hard leaking cock and fisted it in time with Jack's thrusts. Soon enough they were both so close, tonight Jack had found out Ianto was loud when fucking and he liked it, Ianto's breath was comming short and sharp as was Jack's. Finally they both cum together, Jack right into Ianto, Ianto on Jacks belly and chest. They stayed that way for a while getting there breaths back, Ianto lifted his head off Jack's shoulder and kissed him slowly. "Fucking me" Ianto smiled

"I just did, when you started being noisy, iv never been so turned on by anything, I like it" Jack kissed the tip of his nose

"Lets go to bed"

They both cleaned up in the bathroom, as they walked Jack lifted Ianto into a firemans carry and layed him doen on the bed. "Your beutiful Ianto Jones"

"Not bad yourself Jack, love your body so sexy"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Like a nice body then?"

"Yours yes" Ianto smiled

They cuddled up to eachother and Jack pulled the cover over them both, that night they both slept well but not knowing there was trouble comming there way.

**Sorry guys cliffhanger :P had to do it because im evil ha ha ha. Tell me what you think please. Really enjoyed writing this story and couldnt have done it with **_**madameharkness91**_**.**


End file.
